


Who Am I?

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Summmary: A certain Agent was knocked out more heavily than canon implied. He was also knocked a hell of a lot more emotionally than canon implied (because he's a human){40 prompts from @love-me-a-good-prompt on Tumblr in total in this fic}[Aaron Hotchner x GN!Reader]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Who Am I?

"So, what's your deal?" You ask as you lean back against the wall of the alley, not much caring for the gun pointed your way.

The tall man pointing at you squinting and training his flashlight on you, "What are you doing here?" 

You grimace at him, "Don't take it personal, but I have a headache. Point both of those little gadgets elsewhere, would you?" You can clearly see the FBI writing emblazoned on his chest now.

The agent tightens his grip on his gun, "What's in it for me?" "My adorable personality?" You reply, grinning. 

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" He counters, not moving an inch. "Are you nervous? Is something... bothering you?" "What do you mean?"

You chuckle, "I can hear your heartbeat from here." He scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself. What are you up to?" "Why?"

"You expect me to believe you make small talk with everyone you see in an alley at night?" He has lowered his flashlight somewhat, but the gun is still trained on you. 

"Perhaps, were you busy?" "Stop playing games or I will bring you in for formal questioning." "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" You ask, looking amused. "No."

You snort, "Do you want me to stop?" "Yes." You circle him, "Perhaps I'm just scared and want someone to talk to," you say while making puppy eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me." You sigh and start walking away. "Where are you going?" he asks while moving with you. "Away, isn't that what you wanted?"

"You didn't answer my questions." You raise an eyebrow at him, "What did you expect?" He frowns, "Something other than you just walking away."

You smile, "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. FBI" He scoffs, waiting for you to do something other than walking with him.

You turn to him, "Can I ask you a question? Does this help?" A crease appears between his brow, "What do you mean?" The two of you have walked all the way to the lobby of the hospital without him even realising. 

You look around, "Well, does this seem normal to you?" He sighs, "Nothing about tonight seems normal." 

You quirk your eyebrow at him, "Do tell me everything." "I'm not in the mood," he grounds out while following you into a empty room after you've peeked into half of the rooms on the floor.

"You should have thought about that earlier." He gives you a flat stare, "Do me a favour and make sense." You step closer to him, "What time is it?" "11PM." "On which day?" "Friday."

"No." He glares at you, "I'm very sure I know what day it is." You walk away to lean against the far wall, "No, you're sure what day it was." 

"Was?" You sigh, "The night you didn't check the alley. The night you walked your pretty blonde friend to her death." "Stop." "Do you understand now? What that noise was? What that smell was?" 

"Who are you? Who told you that?" He asks, eyes haunted. "Why do you care?" He starts looking agitated, "How do you know me?" 

You sigh for the umpteenth time that night, "Now you're just embarrassing me. You should be able to figure it out by now. Think about it. Use those little psychoanalysis skills." "What, on you?" "On you."

The door opens slowly and Rossi enters, "Hey, I didn't want to wake you. Who were you talking to?" He looks back at you, but Rossi seems to not be able to see you. "Aaron?" "How long was I asleep?" He smiles softly, "Two days." 

You smirk at him behind Rossi, "Two whole days, that's a record for you." Rossi still doesnt seem to see or hear you and takes his leave, promising to come back later. "What is wrong with me?" He whispers.

"Daddy issues, trust issues, touch issues... why are we whispering?" You whisper back at him. He glares at you, "Do you ever stop talking?" You snort, "No." 

"I quit." You laugh out loud, " The day you quit is the day Spencer can actually throw a football." "How long will this take?" He gestures tiredly between the two of you.

"Oh, I'm going to be here for a very long while, Aaron. Because if there's one thing you can't do, its forgiving yourself. Do you understand?" He shudders, "Yes." 

"So, I ask, want some company?" He looks at you, looks at your eyes, your face, your mouth set in a tired line. He looks at the bandages on your face, your hands, your ear. He looks at himself, reflected behind you in the mirror, mirroring you. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with S04E02 - The Angel Maker in mind


End file.
